Hitsugaya Flu?
by Esther Okada
Summary: Hitsugaya tiba2 kena flu! Gimana ya?


Hisugaya flu??

Desclameir: bleach sampai kapanpun bukan punya esther!!

Disuatu pagi disoul society, seorang anak laki-laki... eh, nggak deng seorang cowo pendek *ditabok* sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya di kantor divisi 10. siapa lagi kalau bukan toshiro Hitsugaya

"MATSUMOTO!!!" tereaknya pada fukutaichonya yang lagi misuh-misuh disofa

"ada apaan sih taicho pagi pagi udah ribut banget" kata Rangiku

"Elo jadi fukutaicho malesnya minta ampun dah! Lo bantuin gue kek sekali-sekali"

"bantuin apaan? Gue kan udah bantuin taicho dengan tidak ganggu taicho yang lagi kerja" jawab rangiku enteng dan langsung disambut dengan death glare ala toshro.

"Yee! Itu sih bukan bantuin!" seru Toshro.

"iya deh..." Rangiku lalu berjlan kearah taichonya yang walo lagi marah-marah tapi tetep ngegemesin *author disambit*

"Nih elo ngerjain—HUATSYIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba aja Toshiro bersin tapi bersinya ga tanggung-tanggung alias gedebanget. Rangiku yang lagi berdiri didepanya langsung membeku *membeku beneran aksudnya* gara-gara kena semprot en hujan lokal yang bersumber dari mulut en hidung toshiro dengan tidakelitnya.

"Hadooh~" tshir mengelap ingusnya yag meler dengan lengan shih akusonya. Ia lalu melihat kearah rangiku yang lagi membekud engan pose mangap

"lho? Matsumoto kok elo beku kaya gene??? Gara-gara—HUATSSYIIIIIIII!!!!"

Toshir bersin lagi dan menyebebkan patung es fukutaichonya terbang keluar ruangan.

"Kok gue bersin-bersin begini ya???? Masa gue—HAAATTSSSYYYIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

Angin ledakan eh salah angin bersin kembali berembus dgan tidk ramahnya dn membuat semua yabg ada didepan toshiro membeku

**Divisi 4**

"hm? Sepertinya aku merasa ada yang lagi butuh bantuanku" kata retsu pada isane

"Cuma perasaan taicho aja..."

Tiba-tiba seeorang shinigami dari divisi yng sama masuk menghadap retsu dan isane

"Gawat taicho! Hitsugya taicho membekukan markas divisi 10 dan sebagian anggotanya termasuk matsumoto fukutaicho!!" serunya

"Tuh kan benar ada yang lagi butuh bantuanku" kata retsu yag bikin isane dan shinigami tadi swt plus merinding

"Ayo kita ke sana isane! Jangan lupa bawa obat flu dosis tinggi!" *apa ntar shiro ga overdosis ya???*

**Divisi 10**

"widiiih!! Bisa jadi tempat iceskating nih!" kata isae dan langsung disambut dengan pukuln pela dari taichonya

"ga sopan!"

"Tapi kan beer taicho. Liat aja. Jadi padang es begini"

"Oh... unohana taicho! Tolong sembuhkan hitsugata taicho..." kata alah seorang shinigam divisi 10 yang berhasil selamat dari serbuan angin es

"Dimana dia?"

"masih didalam kantor. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya"

"Matsumoto fukutaicho?"

"Dia dan beberapa shinigami lain dipindahkan ketempat lain yang lebih hangat supaya esnya meleleh"

"baiklah isane ayo ketempat Hitsugaya taicho!"

"oh ya unohana taicho kotetsu fukutaicho jangan lupa make jaket soalnya disana dingin banget"

**Real world**

"kurosakikun kenaoa?" tanya orihime

"Nggak. Tapi kok kayaknya jadi ebih dingi ya?"

"itu Cuma perasaanmu aja"

Tiba tiba rukia muncul dihaapan mereka berdua

"Ichigo, inoue!"

"Hai. Oh rukia, disoul society lagi ada apa sih? Kok kayaknya disini jadi lebh dingin *apa hubunganya coba??* toshiro mrah-marah lagi?"

"bukan. Tapi dia lagi flu berat!"

"Haaa?? Toshiro flu? Emang bisa?"

"ya itu buktinya. Kata unohana taicho sih itu flu langka"

"Langka??"

"Ya gitu deh"

"Inoue ayo kesana!"

**Divisi10**

"Ayo... aaaa" kata momo sambil nyuapin obat ketoshiro

"ogah. Ga mau"

"aaa"

"ndak mau" balas toshiro sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan

"ayo"

"gak!"

"yo toshiro!" ichigo tiba-tiba muncul didepa pintu

"Hitsugaya taicho untuk—Haaattssyiiiii!!!!"

Momo yang lagi persis didepan toshiro langsung embeku dan terlempar kearah ichigo

***

"ayo dimaem obatnya" bujuk ichigo

"Ga mau! Paiiit...."

"kan belom dicoba"

"ga mau!"

Ichigo yang udah sejam leih ngebujuk toshiro buat inum obanyamulai naik darah

"toshiro! Kalo elo ga mau makan obatnya ntar gue bawa elo ke soutaicho buat dipanggang idup-idup!"

Selesai mengatakannya, toshiro langsung memakan obatnya dengan patuh

**Keesokan paginya**

"YEEEIII!!! Gue sembuh!!" seru toshiro girang sambil ompat-lompat

"kerja lagi ah..."

Ia lalu berjalan kekantornya dan mendapati markas divisi 10 itu kosong. Koridor yang biasanya ramai sekarang malah tidak ada orang selain dia

"pada kemana sih yang lain? Masih tidur?"

Ia lalu berjalan kekamar tidur divisi 10 dan mendapati ruangan-ruangan itu kosong

"Lho??"

"Ohh Toshio!!"

Icigo berlari menghampiri kapten imut itu

"Udah sembuh?"

"Udah. Oh ya kau tahu dimana semua anggotaku??"

"Semua anggotamu lagi ada didivisi 4! Pada flu emua gara-gara kedinginan ehari penuh!"

Selesai

Yeei!! Fic pertama esther selesai!!!

Abisnya bosen kalo Cuma baca en review jadinya marin nyoba bikin fic

Review?


End file.
